Mélinya
by Serpentcendre
Summary: Mélinya fit son entrée parmi tant d'élèves bien plus choyés qu'elle dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe. Sa vie aurait pu changer, mais le destin en décida autrement. Son mystérieux passé la rattrapera bien un jour, va-t-elle y survivre ? Ou plutôt, va-t-elle survivre à elle-même ?
1. Chapitre 1 Mélinya

Chapitre 1

**Mélinya**

Tout commença le 7 juillet.  
En magie, le sept est le chiffre le plus puissant, comme nous le savons tous. Il existe depuis des lustres une croyance parmi les sorciers du monde selon laquelle un enfant né le septième jour du septième mois se verrait recevoir un don. Bien que la plupart des légendes de ce type soit inventée de toutes pièces, il y a des exceptions. Car, en cette nuit du 7 juillet 1969 Mélinya est venue au monde… avec un don.

Durant les premières années de sa vie, elle semblait tout à fait normale. C'était une enfant d'un calme remarquable avec une intelligence très développée qui frôlait la perfection dans tous les sens du terme en plus d'être très jolie.

Pour la première fois, vers l'âge de huit ans, elle remarqua qu'elle avait la capacité de faire faner des fleurs justes en les effleurant du bout des doigts. Mais, elle ne porta pas vraiment attention au phénomène jusqu'au jour ou en prenant appui sur un arbre elle le vit flétrir entièrement dans l'espace d'une minute. L'énorme chêne était mort. La vieille balançoire accrochée à une de ses branches ballottait encore au-dessus du sol, maintenant recouverte des feuilles mortes de l'arbre centenaire. Elle se sentit envahie d'un mal profond, les regrets la submergeaient et elle se mit à pleurer.

Mélinya craignait son pouvoir, elle avait la certitude qu'elle pouvait tuer bien plus que de simple plantes. Personne ne devait le découvrir, surtout pas ses parents, du haut de ses huit ans elle savait qu'ils baignaient dans la magie noire, pour eux ce don représenterait un atout et ils n'auraient pas peur le lui faire commettre des choses atroces. La première guerre des sorciers fessait rage et les partisans du seigneur des ténèbres ne devaient pas avoir accès à une arme de plus.

Elle ne voulait plus tuer et elle devait trouver un moyen de protéger son entourage.

Elle commença donc à faire des tests. Simplement toucher n'était pas suffisant, elle devait se concentrer ou être sous l'emprise d'une émotion pour faire altérer les roses qu'elle rapportait dans sa chambre. Elle tenta de tuer des insectes, avec succès, mais elle n'eut jamais le courage de tuer un animal. Elle n'osait jamais toucher sa famille et pour la sécurité de ses potentiels amis elle devint une enfant solitaire. C'était dans sa nature de se montrer polie et aimable mais elle ne laissait personne s'intéresser à elle. Elle lisait énormément, des livres sur tout, mais plus particulièrement des livres sur la magie. À ses neuf ans, quand on lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait pour son anniversaire elle demanda une paire de gants de cuir, avec des gants elle ne risquait plus de faire du mal à qui que ce soit mais sa peur persista et continua de grandir.

Ses parents étaient de moins en moins présents et vint le jour fatidique ou elle vit le nom de sa mère dans le journal que le hibou familial avait rapporté. Elle était recherchée pour avoir commis un crime quelconque, sûrement un sortilège impardonnable ou quelque chose de grave, pour faire la couverture de la Gazette.

-Si elle est recherchée par le ministère, pourquoi le manoir n'est pas entouré d'aurores, demanda-t-elle à son père d'un ton calme et détaché.

-Personne ne connaît l'emplacement exact du manoir, sauf nous bien entendu, lui répondit son père qui parut surpris du manque de réaction de sa fille.

Mélinya, soupira légèrement, elle n'était pas du tout surprise. Elle se doutait bien que l'endroit était incartable, car elle avait lu sur le sujet. Pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait jamais de visiteurs !

Bien que l'homme devant elle soit son père, elle ne ressentit aucune pitié pour lui quand il lui avoua qu'il était lui aussi recherché, tout comme son frère. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils étaient capables de commettre des atrocités.

Une explosion retentie, puis un fracas de verre. La mère de Mélinya accourue dévalant l'escalier de pierre, le regard fou. Apparemment, les protections pour empêcher le manoir d'être découvert n'étaient pas suffisantes et les Aurors étaient déjà sur place.

-Tout ira bien, Mélinya, va au sous-sol et reste caché, ordonna-t-elle à sa fille d'une voix tremblante.

Elle regarda son père, son oncle qui venait d'arriver du salon puis sa mère, comme pour conserver une image d'eux dans sa mémoire. Sa mère était belle, Mélinya avait toujours voulu ses cheveux brun foncés plutôt que les siens qui étaient d'un châtain pâle et cendré, comme ceux de son père avec qui elle partageait également ses iris gris bleuté. C'était de famille d'avoir une peau blanchâtre et aucun d'eux ne fessait exception à la règle, leur maintien habituel et leur expression de suffisance avait laissé place à la panique. Leur longue et digne lignée de Sang-Pur était-elle sur le point de s'éteindre ?

Une autre explosion se fit entendre pendant qu'elle commençait à courir vers la porte du sous-sol. Le manoir entier trembla sous le choc. Elle ouvrit la porte du sous-sol et dévala l'escalier, elle courait toujours dans la pénombre du sous-sol éteignant sur son passage les bougies qui étaient la seule source lumière de l'endroit. Elle se retrouva bientôt, seule, dans l'obscurité la plus totale et entourée d'objets ensorcelés étrange. À l'étage, elle entendait des explosions et des cris. Puis, au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures, le silence s'installa troublé par quelques pas de plus en plus fort. Dans l'escalier, quelqu'un approchait, sa démarche semblait étrange et lourde.

-Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ! s'écria une voix d'homme rauque.

C'était impossible, elle était dans le noir le plus complet. Pourtant l'homme alluma sa baguette et marcha tout droit dans sa direction. Il était à quelques mètres lorsqu'il éteignit sa baguette, une fraction de seconde plus tard, un éclair rouge jaillit de la noirceur, elle esquiva de justesse avec une adresse surprenante. Un autre homme intervint avant que le premier ne puisse jeter un autre sort, ils allumèrent tous deux leurs baguettes.

-Qui es-tu !, hurla l'homme qui l'avait attaqué.

En voyant son visage rapiècer et son œil de verre, elle frissonna. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle laideur.

-Maugrey ! Voyons, ce n'est qu'une enfant, tenta de le raisonner son collègue.

- Qu'une enfant, continua l'Auror d'un ton furieux, pourquoi y aurait-il une enfant dans ce manoir de mangemorts ? Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est un piège ou une illusion destinée à protégé une arme dissimulée dans cet endroit infernal. Alors, avant de nous faire tuer par votre stupidité Dawlish, j'aimerais une réponse à ma question.

Ce type avait l'air cinglé, une étrange paranoïa flottait dans son regard, ou plutôt dans son œil. Il avait besoin de vacances c'était certain ! La fillette aurait presque voulu lui offrir une tasse de thé, mais, elle jugea la plaisanterie déplacée, compte tenu du fait qu'il semblait près à la tuer….

Se décidant enfin à lui répondre, elle fit doucement un pas en avant pour être mieux visible sous la lumière des deux baguettes.

-Je suis Melinya Lestrange, fille de Bellatrix et Rodolfus Lestrange, dit la fillette d'une voix forte.


	2. Chapitre 2 En route pour Poudlard

Chapitre 2

**En route pour Poudlard**

Une année s'était écoulée.

Mélinya était assise seule à une table dans une cafétéria décorée de mille dessins d'enfants. Elle soupira longuement, certes, elle était loin de détester cet endroit et bien que les gens de cet orphelinat soient très aimables, elle se sentait abattue. Elle supportait mal d'être ainsi éloignée du monde magique, comme s'il n'existait plus.

Tous les jours s'écoulaient avec lenteur, elle avait charmé tout le personnel de cet endroit par son intelligence et sa douceur, elle ne se mêlait jamais aux autres enfants et même lorsque ceux-ci devenaient méchants envers elle, elle faisait preuve d'un calme sans limite. Elle était d'une politesse et d'un charisme rare, surtout pour une enfant qui semblait si timide, Mélinya semblait tout à fait normale, mais, elle sentait en elle son don s'amplifier et elle ne quittait jamais ses gants.

Elle allait à la petite école de l'établissement et bientôt, elle eut terminé le programme destiné aux enfants de son âge. La routine de ces modlus la rendait maussade, bien qu'elle s'efforce de le cacher au meilleur de ses capacités. Réveil, déjeuner, école et quelques heures de jeux durant lesquelles Mélinya s'ennuyait à mourir.

Mais quelques fois, elle se permettait une distraction. Elle fit plusieurs essais de magie. Elle avait réussi à faire bouger de gros objets, comme des chaises et une fois, elle avait même renversé son armoire. Parfois, elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte et de petit objet flottait autour d'elle. Mais, la plus grande démonstration de magie qu'elle fit, fut de faire exploser tous les verres de sa table lors d'un diner, elle se sentait particulièrement irascible ce jour-là et la stupidité consternante des enfants qui continuaient de la taquiner méchamment avait finalement eu raison de sa patience. Elle s'était levée brusquement avec l'intention ferme d'enfin leur régler leur compte quand, dans un fracas assourdissant, tous les verres éclatèrent. Elle était restée muette d'étonnement, mais, elle ne fut pas soupçonnée d'être la cause de l'incident.

Alors, elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle était fébrile et elle avait hâte de retrouver le monde auquel elle appartenait. C'est une femme à l'air sévère et aux cheveux tirés dans un chignon impeccable qui vint pour convaincre les responsables de l'orphelinat de la laisser aller dans un pensionnat privé. Quelques larmes furent versées par la directrice qui s'était tout particulièrement attachée à Mélinya, mais elle était très fière de la fillette, qui avait été choisie pour aller étudier dans une grande école grâce à son excellence académique, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

La femme qui était venue chercher Mélinya se nommait Minerva Mcgonagall et elle était professeure de métamorphose.

- Mademoiselle Lestrange, votre matériel scolaire a déjà été acheté et il ne vous reste qu'a allé chercher votre baguette, par la suite, nous prendrons directement de train de trois heures en direction de Prés-au-Lard, débita la dame d'un ton pressant.

- Nous allons directement à Poudlard ? Mais, la rentrée est dans plus d'une semaine ! ?, lui demanda alors Mélinya surprise.

- Il s'agit d'un cas particulier voyez-vous, le directeur a insisté pour vous rencontrer avant la rentrée, répondit Mcgonagall.

Elle accompagna Mélinya sur le chemin de traverse et la laissa entrer seule chez Ollivander. La petite n'était pas si naïve et elle remarqua que son professeur la dévisageait, comme avec du mépris dans le regard, elle faisait mine de rien, mais sentait un malaise en elle et sa professeure.

- Bonjour à vous mademoiselle Lestrange, lui dit un vieil homme avec un sourire radieux sur le visage.

- Bonjour... Je suppose que vous êtes monsieur Ollivander, tenta la jeune fille.

- Oui, en effet, j'attendais votre venue et je crois avoir une baguette qui pourrait vous convenir, le vieux vendeur lui prononçait ces mots tout en cherchant dans ses étagères.

Il finit par trouver la boite qu'il cherchait et la posa sur le comptoir. Il ouvrit précautionneusement la boite qui contenait une baguette d'un bois pâle et recouvert d'une étoffe blanche et légère.

- Voyez-vous, ma chère, j'ai quelque doutes, je me demande si elle conviendra à une personne comme vous, je veux dire que je ne vous imaginais pas comme une personne si ... Douce, dit le vendeur l'air songeur.

C'est alors que Mélinya éclata d'un petit rire cristallin, elle n'avait pas le profil d'une Lestrange c'était certain, douce lui convenait assez bien comme adjectif, en effet, elle n'avait pas cessé de sourire depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la boutique.

Pendant que le vendeur sortait la baguette de sa boite en la dévisageant, elle retira ses gants pour mieux ressentir la baguette contre ses doigts. Elle tendit la main vers la baguette pour la prendre et ressentit une vague de chaleur lui parcourir l'avant-bras. C'était la bonne. Bois de chêne blanc, ventricule de cœur de dragon, 32 cm, souple et mince, ornée de gravures élégantes, particulièrement efficace pour les sortilèges offensifs .Elle déposa quelques pièces d'or sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la porte en remettant un de ses gants. Mais Ollivander l'interrompue dans son élan.

- Vous me semblez une bonne personne et je vais vous donner deux cadeaux : un bon conseil et une mise en garde.

Elle le regardait pendant qu'il contournait son comptoir pour la rejoindre et se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle voyait en ce vieil homme aux yeux pâles un grand savoir.

- Un secret, si lourd et dangereux soit-il se doit d'être partagé seulement s'il peut faire plus de bien qu'il ne puisse blesser. Cependant, de petites épaules, si fortes soit-elles, n'ont pas à supporter un tel fardeau seules. À Poudlard, il y a un homme qui est apte à protéger tous secrets. C'est la personne en qui il faut mettre toute sa confiance. Voilà mon conseil, lui dit Ollivander.

- Mais comment puis-je trouver cet homme ? , le questionna Mélinya par la suite.

- Il porte des lunettes en demi-lunes et il est assez facile de le remarquer.

- …

- Maintenant, je vais te donner ma mise en garde et écoute moi bien, c'est très important : il y a une légende selon laquelle les enfants nés le 7 juillet possèdent un don à la naissance en vertu des pouvoirs du chiffre 7. Tu la connais probablement, cette légende est en fait une prophétie. Si je le sais, c'est parce que un de mes vieux amis et né en cette date, il est celui qui la retirée de son étagère. La prophétie précise que l'année de ta naissance le 7 juillet viendrai au monde un enfant de sang-pur avec un don d'une puissance sans précédent. Les familles de sang-purs se font de plus en plus rares et je crois que tu es celle concernée. Prend garde à toi petite et surtout utilise ton pouvoir pour faire le bien, pour défendre ce qui te semble juste et ce qui mérite d'être protégé. Tu es née avec des capacités et je ne sais pas où elles te mèneront mais croit moi, tu possèdes les qualités nécessaires pour faire de grandes choses.

-... Merci..., dit-elle avant de quitter la boutique.

Elle retrouva sa professeure et la suivie jusqu'à la gare. S'en suivit un long moment de malaise lorsqu' elles prirent place dans une cabine vide. Aucune des deux n'osa rompre le silence. Mcgonagall entreprit la lecture de la gazette pendant que Mélinya regardait ses manuels scolaires qui étaient déjà dans le compartiment à bagages. Elle reconnut quelques-uns des livres, elle les avait déjà lus dans la bibliothèque des Lestranges, néanmoins elle découvrit quelques nouveaux livres et elle eut le temps de terminer son livre de métamorphose sous l'œil curieux du professeur Mcgonagall. La petite lisait avec une vitesse impressionnante et semblait absorbée par le livre comme si plus rien au monde n'existait.

-Vous semblez vous intéresser à la métamorphose, dit Mcgonagall lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa lecture.

- Si, affirma la fillette avec un énorme sourire, j'ai besoin d'en savoir le plus possible sur toutes les matières enseignées à Poudlard, continua-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ? , demanda le professeur de métamorphose intrigué

- J'adore apprendre la magie, mais c'est surtout utile pour le métier que je veux faire plus tard, répondit-elle.

- Et quel métier voulez-vous faire ?, l'interrogea la femme, qui maintenant était réellement intéressé par les propos de cette gamine.

- Je vais devenir aurore, rien ne m'en empêchera, s'exclama Mélinya motivée.

- Aurore ?, répéta Mcgonagall, c'est un métier bien difficile jeune fille, poursuivit-elle mi- surprise, mi- exaspérée, pourquoi voulez-vous suivre cette voie, ajouta-t-elle.

- Parce que je suis une Lestrange, dit alors la fillette comme si c'était la chose la plus logique qui soit.

- Mais, jamais un Lestrange n'a été aurore !, s'exclama l'animagus qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire, répondit Mélinya avec un immense sourire.

À ce moment précis, Mcgonagall vit que quelque chose semblait différent chez cette enfant, son regard avait pris de la maturité et le ton de sa voix exprimait tant de conviction qu'elle semblait avoir vieillit de plusieurs années en l'espace d'une seconde.

- Vous me semblez être une enfant pleine de surprise, dit alors la directrice adjointe.

Elle avait raison et ne savait pas si bien dire !


	3. Chapitre 3 La rentrée

Chapitre 3

**La rentrée**

Le voyage se termina sans encombre, dans le silence le plus complet. L'ambiance avait pourtant changée le malaise étant dissipé. Une fois arrivée à destination Mélinya suivit son professeur jusqu'à l'école, puis à travers plusieurs salles et couloirs jusqu'à une gargouille en pierre.

-Gnomes au poivre, prononça Mcgonagall

Sous l'effet du mot de passe la statue dévoila un escalier en colimaçon. La fillette grimpa, son professeur à sa suite. La petite réalisa soudainement l'étrangeté de la situation, les cours ne débutaient pas avant une bonne semaine et aucun élève n'était présent. Mais qu'est-ce que le directeur pouvait bien avoir en tête ? Elle était si perdu dans ses pensée qu'elle remarqua à peine qu'elle entrait dans le bureau. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle avait bien du mal à conserver un visage calme.

-Bonjour à vous Miss Lestrange, lui dit un homme avec une longue barbe blanche, je suis Albus Dumbledore le directeur de cette école. Je présume que vous le saviez déjà.

-… oui, lui répondit Mélinya d'une petite voix presque inaudible

Le directeur lui indiqua un fauteuil en face de son bureau, sur l'énorme meuble se trouvaient des tonnes de papier et des objets étranges que Mélinya ne pouvait identifier.

-Je m'excuse pour l'inconvénient qu'a du représenter votre visite si hâtive, dit le vieil homme en souriant, Il se trouve que je n'avais malheureusement pas d'autres choix, car vous vous trouver dans des circonstances assez singulière. Vous allez devoir faire un choix pénible et je voulais vous laissez assez de temps pour prendre la bonne décision.

-Ma décision est déjà prise, rétorqua-t-elle ayant enfin reprit son calme

-Il me semble que vous avez déjà idée de le nature de ma proposition, pouvez- vous me faire part de votre supposition, dit alors le directeur qui paraissait très intéressé par la réponse que pourrait lui fournir son élève.

- J'avais un doute depuis un bon moment, enfin, depuis le début. Vous deviez me parler avant le début des classes, donc, logiquement notre rencontre avait un lien avec la rentrée. Une semaine de réflexion indique une décision majeure et comme vous l'avez dit je suis dans une situation particulière. Par ses mots, vous parliez probablement de ma famille. Je me trompe ?

-Non, en effet. Continuez, insista l'homme en souriant de plus en plus largement.

-Comme je suis une Lestrange, je risque d'être traitée injustement par mes camarades, car beaucoup de familles de sorciers ont subies de terribles épreuves par la faute de mangemorts. Vous vouliez donc me proposer une solution pour être acceptée. Vous vouliez me proposer de changer de nom pour ma sécurité. C'est ici, que l'on comprend l'importance de ma présence au château avant la rentrée. Je n'aurai pas pue assistée à la cérémonie de répartition et j'aurais probablement dévoilée mon identité même avant de franchir la grande porte. Il aurait été trop tard pour me permettre de changer mon nom.

La jeune fille avait débité ces mots avec assurance et une fierté à peine disimulée en regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux, elle remarqua ses lunettes en formes de demi-lunes et sut qu'il était l'homme dont Ollivander avait parlé. Derrière elle, McGonagall arborait une expression stupéfaite et ne semblait pas croire que la fillette eut été capable d'un tel raisonnement.

-Vous êtes bel et bien une enfant brillante Miss Lestrange, s'exclama Dumbledore l'air satisfait. C'est une décision que vous appartient et vous devez prendre tout votre temps pour y réfléchir.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire professeur, j'ai déjà prise ma décision, affirma l'enfant avec conviction. J'apprécie grandement votre offre, mais, je refuse.

-Mais voyons Miss Lestrange, est-ce que vous réalisez l'obstacle que pourrait représenter votre nom dans le monde sorcier, dit alors le professeur de métamorphose qui semblait contre l'idée de voir Mélinya conservée son nom de famille.

-Oui, professeur. Premièrement, ceux de mes camarades qui auront vraiment de la valeur ne me jugeront pas pour mon nom. Craindre un nom c'est simplement stupide et il y a déjà assez d'idiots et de froussards dans mon entourage. De plus, je ne vois pas mon nom comme un obstacle, mais comme un défi à relever. J'en suis fière, bien que j'aie honte de ce que ma famille a pu commettre. La longue lignée des Lestranges mérite que l'on s'en rappelle pour de bonnes raison. J'ai l'intention de prouver à tous ma valeur et qui sait de faire oublier les stupidités qui ont étés commissent. Puis, il faut réfléchir à long terme, si, un jour, un membre de ma famille en venait à sortir de prison, d'une façon plus ou moins légale, changer de nom serai perçu comme une trahison et je pourrais y laisser ma peau.

-Je comprends votre décision, confirma le directeur. Minerva, pouvez-vous me laisser seul avec Miss Lestrange quelques instant.

McGonagall acquiesça et sorti de la pièce en fermant l'énorme porte.

- Vous semblez bien secrète, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous souhaitez me confier, la questionna Dumbledore plus sérieux qu'auparavant.

Mélinya retournait les paroles d'Ollivander dans sa tête et voyait en son directeur quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. De la sagesse, du génie peu importait. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir la confiance la plus totale en cet homme et elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers un pot remplit de fleurs qu'elle avait vues dans son livre de botanique.

-Je peux vous prendre une petite pousse de Valériane, demanda Mélinya sur un ton nerveux

-Bien sûr.

Elle détacha un brin de petites fleurs blanches et retira ses gants, sous le regard interrogatif du directeur. Elle posa la Valériane dans la paume de sa main nue et s'approcha du directeur. Elle respira profondément.

-Je place en vous toute ma confiance professeur, je ferai n'importe quoi en échange, mais je veux que vous m'aidiez et que vous gardiez ceci secret.

Elle respira à nouveau et ferma les yeux. Notre cher Albus, qui a pourtant vu bien des choses étranges en resta ahuri, il n'en croyait simplement pas ses yeux. La petite pousse avait fané en l'espace d'une seconde.

-Tu es née un sept de juillet n'est-ce pas, lui demanda le pauvre homme à peine remit de ses émotions.

La fillette confirma dans un signe de tête. Dumbledore qui comme bien des sorciers connaissait la légende du 7 de juillet n'avait pourtant pas imaginé l'existence d'un tel don. Bien que la petite soit un danger, elle représentait aussi une arme. Dans l'énorme puzzle qu'était le cerveau de Dumbledore, cette gamine était une nouvelle pièce qu'il ne fallait pas négliger, s'il adaptait convenablement sa stratégie, elle pourrait devenir un de ses meilleurs atouts.

Il lui demanda des informations supplémentaires sur ses capacités et, la voyant épuisée, il l'envoya se coucher dans une petite pièce près des appartements de Mcgonagall. Un lit douillet l'attendait et elle s'endormit immédiatement.

La semaine s'avéra utile et chaque jour, Mélinya allait voir Dumbledore parfois pendant plusieurs heures, pour expérimenter ses limites et son contrôle. Il va s'en dire, elle était excellente, si elle ne se concentrait pas, rien ne se produisait et le directeur touchait ses mains sans hésitation. Il ne voyait pas de raison pour elle de garder ses gants, mais par sécurité elle ne changea pas ses habitudes.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva et elle attendait avec le professeur McGonagall l'arrivée des autres premières années. Tous semblaient aimables et impatients d'enfin être répartis. Mélinya n'écouta pas vraiment les discours qui furent prononcés car elle s'inquiétait pour la suite des choses. Elle n'émergea de ses pensées sombres que lorsque son nom fut nommé. Elle s'avança sur l'estrade, sous les chuchotements et les regards des étudiants qui tout à coup ne lui semblaient plus sympathiques du tout. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait tant de gens au même endroit et elle se sentait comme coincée dans une mer humaine.

McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur la tête de Mélinya.

-Humm… Une jeune fille très intéressante, je vois de grandes capacités intellectuelles… choix difficile…

La petite de son coté de voyait pas grand-chose, le Choixpeau était si grand qu'il lui coupait la vue.

-Ohhh… je vois aussi une grande ambition et la maison qui t'aidera le plus sur le chemin de la grandeur est … SERPENTARD

Elle s'y attendait bien sûr, mais, bien qu'elle affiche un énorme sourire, elle se sentait triste. Les acclamations de joies réservée à chaque élève déjà répartit ne se firent pas entendre. Qui serait heureux d'avoir une Lestranges parmi les siens ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Devant elle, la table des Serpentard se mit à crier et plusieurs élèves se levèrent. Elle était abasourdie, en avançant vers sa table et les trois autre n'existait plus, elle s'assit et reçus de nombreuses félicitations, des mots de bienvenue et des sourires par dizaines. Elle se sentait comme l'une des leurs.

Pendant le repas, tous lui posaient des questions et tentaient d'attirer son attention. La solitude forcée à laquelle elle était habituée l'avait dépourvue de la capacité d'interagir normalement avec des gens de son âge et elle avait de la difficulté à trouver ses mots. Elle se contentait de répondre de la façon la plus concise possible pour éviter de dire quelque chose qui semblerait étrange.

Elle se sentait toujours en confiance avec les adultes car elle avait été éduquée en observant un grand respect pour eux et dans son enfance elle n'avait jamais été entourée que de ses parents et d'un vieil elfe de maison. Même à l'orphelinat, avec une grande majorité d'enfant en bas âge elle sentait sa confiance vaciller, elle s'entourait donc des adultes de l'établissement. Ils la qualifiaient de mature mais elle n'était qu'angoissé.

Ses rencontre avec le directeur avait fait une différence et elle ne se sentait plus obligée d'éviter ses camarades, elle devait seulement apprendre comment se comporter avec eux d'abord.

Une fois le festin terminer, elle suivit la préfète en chef jusqu'à la salle commune, et se coucha dans son dortoir avec trois filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle s'endormie rapidement dans ses doux draps de soie verte. Elle se sentait enfin chez elle.


End file.
